


PokeNine Drabbles

by Animerockchic, note_a_flat



Series: Doctor Who Pokeverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, but there will be many stories, doctor who - Freeform, it's dangerous, this is just the beginning, we enable each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic/pseuds/Animerockchic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/note_a_flat/pseuds/note_a_flat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles in our Doctor Who Pokeverse. This set featuring the Ninth Doctor and Company</p>
            </blockquote>





	PokeNine Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Rose. Your Pokemon is a Roselia. Isn't that a little convenient?

“Soooo Rose. Your Pokemon is a Roselia. Isn’t that a little convenient?”

“Hush, you’re one to talk. Your Pokemon is an Absol. What’s that say about you?”

“OI! There is nothing wrong with my Absol!” 

“Eat your chips, they’re going cold. I don’t know about where you’re from, but on Earth cold chips are a disaster in and off themselves.”

“Hmpf. Really though, why a Roselia? Not exactly a lot of grass type Pokemon around here.”

“Well, I’ve had it all my life. It was a Budew first. Hatched the day I was born.”

“Did it now? And your mum did what? Name you after the Pokemon?”

“No, actually. A happy coincidence. They had the name picked long before they new what the egg was gonna be. Well, they had it down to two, Rose or Philip.”

“Lucky it wasn’t a Piplup then.”

“Bleh! I’m glad my parents were able to get me a Pokemon at all, it’s not like they’re cheap to keep.”

“True. But aren’t Budew somewhat expensive? Surely there were cheaper options if that was an issue.”

“Like I said, they didn’t know what it was gonna be. Some fella just handed it to my dad one day. Mum tells me this story all the time.”

“Oh? Let’s here it then.”

“Right, so. It was about half-way through mum’s pregnancy and they’d had another fight about money or the price of milk or something, she never really says. Anyway, Dad went out to get one thing or another or maybe just clear his head. Walking down the street he bumped into this fella, he had some striking feature, but I can’t remember what it was. A massive chin? Eyebrows like a Noctowl? Or maybe big hair? I dunno.”

“Well as long as it wasn’t big ears…”

“They’re not that bad. They kind of suit you. You and your big head.”

“Magnificent back hand there, Rose Tyler. You could enter Wimbledon with that.”

“Tennis was never really my thing. I told you, I did gymnastics. God, you’d think you’d here better with them big ears.”

“Alright, alright. Mysterious man with mysterious defining feature. What did he do?”

“Well, mum says he stopped dad and handed him this really small egg. He said something like ‘Here, I’ve no use for this egg, but you look like someone who would take good care of it.’ Apparently he then just walked off without another word.”

“Mysterious man indeed then. But did you never get any other Pokemon? I mean, from what I can remember most kids during this century have more than one and half of them try to enter the Poke League. Not that they’re any good, mind you. No clue about proper training, you humans.”

“Alright, you alien! I’ll have you know that my Roselia is a great fighter. But no, never got any other Pokemon. Was busy enough with school and my job without trying to raise lots of Pokemon. Besides, there’s barely room for me and mum in the flat as it is.”

“You’re right. Couldn’t swing a Meowth in there. That’s why you need a Tardis. Bigger on the inside.”

“You can wipe that grin off your face, mister. It’s not that impressive.”

“Phonebox? Travels through space? And time? Bigger on the inside? I think you’ll find it is. What’s there around here that could compare?”

“Really? I don’t know? But you haven’t proven it actually travels through time yet.”

“Fine, come on then, Rose Tyler. Let me take you somewhere. Where do you want to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pokedex:
> 
> Roselia - Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things.
> 
> Absol - Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon.
> 
> Budew - When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools.
> 
> Noctowl - Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.
> 
> Meowth - Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.
> 
> Piplup - It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer.


End file.
